cody's hypno trick
by darkboy18
Summary: Gwen, Bridgette and Courtney were hanging out after the aftershow and don't what to do for the evening, that is Cody came in and invite them to the pool to relax, but he has other motives and this is 1 night that they're not going to forget or are they? find out LEMON WARNING! You been warned.


Hey guys how's it going?

So here's a total drama story for you.

Lemon warning is advised!

Note I don't own total drama.

Enjoy

 **Timeline: after tda episode 12**

It was a nice afternoon as the total drama were relaxing their crib that Chris set up after they got vote off and part of the aftermath crew as well.

DJ, Trent, Justin, Noah, Tyler, Geoff and Ezekiel were playing some call of duty black ops online and were shredding some players hard. Eva was at a gym to keep her strength up, Beth was hanging with Katie and Sadie, and Izzy? (Trust me you don't want to know.)

Gwen is hanging out with Bridgette and Courtney in their room, while Bridgette forgave Gwen for happened during the show, Courtney kept an eye on her, but agreed to a truce till after the show is done, all of them were on their laptop looking up some stuff and listening to music.

Bridgette wasn't talking to Geoff after his behavior on the show and had asked DJ and Trent to block his way.

Cody on the other hand was in his room watching some shows on Netflix and was on Daredevil, he enjoyed the series and was watching daredevil kicking some goon's asses.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door, he paused the show and went over to see who it was, he opened the door to see DJ was holding a package addressed to him, he got it and said thanks to DJ and shut the door. He heads back to his bed and got a letter opener to open the box and see what he ordered, he opened it to see, it was a bag of some hypnosis stuff and he smirked to himself and can't wait to use it. His phone rang, he looked to see Trent text's saying "Hey Cody, me and the others are going out to get something to eat, want to come?" Cody replied saying "no thanks, I got some stuff to do and got daredevil season 1 to finish, maybe next time." Trent said "Ok later."

After that Cody put his stuff away and went back to watching Netflix.

Evening came and the gang already left to get something to eat, Only Cody, Courtney, Bridgette and Gwen remain and they're in their rooms just chilling and doing stuff on their laptops.

Gwen went out to use the restroom, when she was done she was heading back only to bump into Cody.

"Sorry Cody." Said Gwen.

"It's alright Gwen I've should looked where I was going, so what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm hanging out with Bridgette and Courtney since we didn't want to go out and now we don't know what to do." She said to him.

Cody hatch an idea, "Say how about the 4 of us go swimming? It'll help take our minds off of the show and we can relax without trouble." He suggested.

Gwen said that was an good idea, she went to ask the others and they said yes, Cody told them he'll catch up and bring some sodas to the pool, he went back to his room and decided to put his plan is motion, he went to his bed and pulled the hypnosis stuff underneath and pulled some capsules out, he went to the kitchen and got some sodas out, he poured them in glasses with ice and drop 3 of them in the soda and watched them disappeared in the drinks and put straws in them, red for Bridgette, green for Gwen and Yellow for Courtney, he places the blue in his and headed down to the pool.

At the pool, Gwen was wearing her black bikini, Courtney had her grey ones on and Bridgette was spotting a new light blue two-piece. Gwen and Courtney were sitting in the chairs while Bridgette was doing laps.

"So Gwen how did it feel getting the boot?" asked Courtney.

"It sucked but it kind of fades out after a while." Gwen replied.

The two shared a chuckle and were acting like good friends, Bridgette got out after doing 5 laps and Courtney and Gwen had their turn, they went about 6 laps before getting out and Cody arrived wearing his white trunks and carrying the drinks.

"Hey girls I got the sodas." Called Cody as the girls came over.

"Here you go." Cody said as he handed the girls their drinks and drink his with the blue straw, after finished drinking Cody jumped in the pool and swam for a while, the girls were sitting their seats to dry off when they starting to feel something inside.

Cody got out after an hour as passed and went to dry off, when heard the girls called his name.

"Cody would you come here?" they said in unison.

Cody walked oved to see what the girls want and when he got there he saw that their eyes emitting a green glow and they were standing side by side and said "What are your orders master?"

Cody smirked that his plan worked, the capsules he put in their drinks came from the Hypno and mind control shop he ordered online, the directions said that once the capsules dissolved and the drink ingested the person will be under the control of the person that offer the drink, they will do anything their master said and the effects will last till the next afternoon and the person or persons will have the memories erased once they are unconscious.

Cody has 3 hot girls under his control and wonders what to do with them.

He told them to follow him to his room and they followed him without question, after they arrived in his room, he went to his drawer and pulled out a camera and hit the record button and placed it on his tv.

He asked Gwen to come and give him a kiss and told Bridgette to give Courtney a massage as they wait their turn.

Bridgette went to Courtney and began massaging her shoulders, Gwen went to Cody and kissed him on the lips, they moved their hands across their bodies as their kiss continued, and Cody moved his hand to Gwen's butt and squeeze it, making her moan, the two kept making out until they got on the bed and the real fun begins, Cody asked Gwen to take her bikini off and she did leaving her naked, Cody got his trunks off revealing his 13in cock and told Gwen to get lay on the bed, she did and he got on top of her and insert his cock in her taking her v-card in the process, after waiting for the pain to subside he started to move, Cody moved in a steady pace and was having fun having sex, Gwen moaned and so did Cody every time he moved in and out of her.

"You liking this Gwen?" asked Cody and she nodded.

The two kept going and going, until they came and decided to go another couple of rounds and until Gwen came the 6th time.

Cody pulled out of Gwen and placed her on the side of the bed for her to rest.

Cody then called for Bridgette and told Courtney to make out with Gwen for the time being, the two did as they are told, Courtney went to Gwen and make out with her.

Bridgette went to Cody and make out with him, the two let their tongues duked it out and Cody's won and the two continued to make until Cody slammed Bridgette against the wall and increasing his speed of kissing Bridgette, then he took her panties off and tossed them aside and rammed his cock in her pussy, blood trickled from her pussy as Cody thrust into her fast, Bridgette wrapped herself around Cody and hold on as he screws her, her breasts moved in the top and she took it off, letting them bounced as she moved, Cody sucked on one of them and made Bridgette moaned very loud, the two continued their love making and Cody went faster and faster, Courtney was enjoying playing with Gwen and fingering her pussy well and play with hers while her turn is approaching, Cody was nearing his limit and so was Bridgette , the two kept going and then they came, Cody shot a big load inside Bridgette and wants to go again so he let her down told her to turn around to face the wall and he slid his cock back in her and started moving again, he hold her by the hips and thrust in her very hard, she moaned and panted for air and said "More." Over and over until Cody came again, the two stay connected and then separated, Cody was getting a little tired, but still have a few rounds left in him, and he then carried Bridgette to the bed and placed her next to Gwen, and asked Courtney to get naked as well, she did that and Cody came to her and put his rod in her and start the fun again, he was on top of Courtney and was having a blast screwing the second queen bee (Heather was first.) he enjoyed it well, Courtney enjoyed herself as well, even though she was under Cody's spell, she enjoy having a man fucking her and wants more, the two went faster and the bed shake from the movement and they're reaching the limit again and they came very hard, they went another again and had a 4-way with Gwen and Bridgette and they all came together, soon all 3 of the girls passed out from the intense sex and Cody was feeling like a man and was glad he had one hell of a night, he went to the camera and hit stop and then save the video for to watch later, he still had 4 rounds left in him, he decided to get it out of his system, he first do Courtney missionary, then Bridgette and Finally Gwen twice and felt like he was completely drained, he then took them to shower and cleaned them up, got them dressed for bed, took them to their room and placed them in the beds, he then went back to his room and went to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

 **Epilogue.**

 **After total drama action ended, Cody asked Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen to meet him in private at a warehouse and show them the video of their love making, he said was sorry for pulling this and they have the right to be mad, and told them they get a free shot for payback, the girls wanted to do that, but they remember how great he was after they were given a remembering pills and decided to punch him once and they're even and decided to have a relationship with Cody, First Bridgette broke up with Geoff because she found out that he slept with a fan named Sierra and she was carrying his kid, Geoff tried to get her back, but he got his ass kicked and got a restraining order that he's not allowed to come within 700 feet of her, Cody, Gwen and Courtney who has the power of lawyers to have him sent to jail for 30 years. Next Courtney and Duncan decided to remain as friends, because their relationship wasn't going anywhere and he was seeing Lindsay after she broke up with Tyler when she found out that he slept with Katie and they came to understanding.**

 **A few months pass and the 4 of them had a blast and enjoy sex when they can and spend time with each other. 1 month later Cody got a call to come over to Courtney's house, he got there and went up to her room where found Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette. He asked them what's wrong and told him they went to the doctors and found they're pregnant with his kids, Cody was first shocked but got firm when he said that he'll support them and be a good dad, his girls were grateful and want to celebrate with sex.**

 **One month later…**

 **Cody was screwing Courtney in the ass after Bridgette and Gwen had their turns and Courtney was about at her limit and he came the two collapsed onto the bed and joined the others in a love deep sleep.**

 **But outside was Sierra glaring at them from a tree branch, she was pissed that Geoff took her v-card and wanted Cody to do it, after world tour ended, she had her kid at Geoff's, while she planned to get laid with Cody, she tried to get in but the branch gave out and she fell down to the ground.**

" **Damn it can things get worse?" she said out loud.**

 **And it did, a group of angry surround her and chased her out of town and into the forest where she lost them and hid herself in a cave "Lost those dogs, what's next wolves?" and on cue a pack of wolves attacked her, the cave and surroundings shook as she was getting her ass kicked, but she managed to escaped, by running very fast and sped out of the forest and went to a room in a big building and shut the door behind her.**

" **I'm safe." She said until she found out that she was locked up in an asylum and was surrounded by crazy people and only said one word.**

" **FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

Well that's the end

So what do you think?

And well that's a total drama I done in a while.

Oh by the way I got a bleach/ total drama crossover coming.

So r and r no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 signing off.

Sierra: "This isn't over, I'll have Cody!"

Cody: "Release the hounds."

Sierra: "Oh no not again!"


End file.
